


I'm So Sorry

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, And always will be, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Fight, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Dad Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Sad Liam, Sad theo, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam argue all the time, but by now it's more bickering than anything. They've never really fought, at least not since they started dating. So when their first real fight happens Theo isn't sure how to handle it.





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sasha who said: "I hope you write more for this!! And since i’m an angst trash it could be like about their first fight (i wanna see how Theo react bc it’s basically his first relationship ever) or like when one of them get hurt or something"  
> Hope you like it (:
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Please point them out if you see them and I'll get them fixed.

Theo and Liam halve fought before. In fact, they spent a lot of their time fighting within the first year they knew each other. Theo lost count of how many times Liam broke his nose during one of their fights. But that was before. They’ve come a long way since then. Their fights aren’t really fights anymore, more lighthearted bickering than anything. Which is why it’s so surprising when their first real fight happens.

Theo had thought he was doing the right thing. The monster, Theo isn’t even sure what it is, had been heading straight for Liam. Theo could see the need to kill in its eyes so of course he’d jumped in front of Liam and taken the blow. He’d gotten a few cuts to his shoulder and back whereas as Liam would have… The thing could have killed him.

Liam’s uncharacteristically calm the whole drive home, barely even looking at Theo. Theo knows it’s not going to last. Liam is just biding his time before he says what he’s thinking. Unfortunately for Theo he’s had plenty of time to stew in his anger so it’s going to be bad.

Liam is quiet the whole way upstairs, then as he’s cleaning Theo’s wound, but Theo can see the way his jaw is clenched in barely suppressed anger. Theo expects a punch to the face like things usually go when they fight. But this isn’t like all those other times. This is different, bigger.

“You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?” Liam yells, shoving shoving a shirt into Theo’s chest.

“It’s not like anyone ever lets me forget,” Theo growls back, pulling off his shirt and changing into the one Liam gave him. “All of you are always so quick to remind me what a fucking horrible person I am.”

“ _Were_ . You _were_ a horrible person. But you’re not anymore which is why this is so fucking infuriating.”

“Yeah well if I’m so infuriating why the hell do you put up with me?”

“Because I love you! You know that! But you still feel the need to be a fucking idiot and risk your life!” Liam yells, walking back across the room to put some distance between them.

“To save yours!” Theo argues, as if that makes any difference. To him it does, “that thing was coming right for you! What was I supposed to do?”

“Not jump in front of it like some self-sacrificing idiot!”

“Better me than you!”

"No it's not!" Liam growls, grabbing one of his textbooks off the table and throwing it at Theo before immediately turning away, “I can’t talk to you right now! Just get the hell out!”

Theo’s eyes widen as he reaches up to the fresh cut on his head. It’ll heal, it probably already is. But Liam throwing the book had been so unexpected that Theo hadn’t had a chance to duck. He wants to stay and fight but he’s better now. He’s not going to push Liam when he’s like this. So he ducks his head and leaves the room, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way out of the house. Part of him hopes Liam will call after him and tell him to stay. Liam doesn’t.

Theo isn’t sure where to go. It’s not like he really has anyone he’s close to here. Mason and Corey are both closer to Liam and he knows when it comes down to it they’ll take the beta's side. Not that he wants anyone to take his side. He doesn’t even know what his side _is_. He’d saved Liam, he didn’t see anything wrong with that. He sits in his truck, watching as the rain pours down on the windshield as he debates his options. With a sigh he starts the truck and just drives.

He’s surprised when he winds up parked outside the Sheriff’s house. He’d thought he was just driving around absently but he must have subconsciously drove here, remembering how the man had made a point to tell the younger members of the pack that his door was always open if they needed a place to go. That was probably meant more for Liam, Mason, and Corey and not for Theo though.

He sits there for a few minutes staring up at the house, contemplating just leaving and sleeping in his truck when the porch light turns on, the Sheriff stepping out onto the porch, “I know you can hear me Raeken. I don’t know what’s going on but you’re here for a reason. Stop sitting out there staring at the house and get your ass inside already.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just turns back around and heads inside leaving the door cracked behind him. Theo only sits there another few seconds before he’s putting his jacket over his head, grabbing his keys, and running towards the house. Once he’s inside he’s not sure what to do. He’s feeling a little helpless.

The Sheriff must sense this because he sighs, handing Theo a towel, “I have some old clothes of Stiles’ that should fit you. They’re upstairs in the bathroom if you want to take a warm shower and get changed.”

Theo nods, “Thank you.”

John pats him on his uninjured shoulder before heading into the living room, leaving Theo to head upstairs. Theo looks at himself in the mirror for the first time since the fight, with the monster and Liam, and almost doesn’t recognize himself. His hair is a mess, half of it falling flat on his forehead. He looks like shit, no wonder the Sheriff had taken pity on him and was treating him like a startled animal.

Sighing, Theo takes off his wet clothes before turning to the tub. He gets the water a little hotter than he normally would, hoping the heat will get rid of the chills he feels running through him. He doesn’t stay in as long as he’d like, not wanting to use too much of the Sheriff’s hot water. He looks a little better than he did before the shower but not much. His eyes are filled with a sadness he doesn’t remember ever feeling.

He quickly gets dressed, not wanting to think too much on why that is. If he thinks of it now he’ll lose it and he can’t afford to do that. At least not right now. Not with the Sheriff waiting downstairs for him. Theo takes one last look in the mirror, only looking slightly better than before, then squares his shoulders and heads down to face the Sheriff.

Sure enough, the Sheriff is waiting for him in the kitchen, two mugs placed on the table in front of him. He pushes one across the table, gesturing at Theo to take a seat, “You don’t have to tell me why you’re here if you don’t want to.”

Theo takes a sip of his tea debating about how much he wants to share. He’s had his issues with the law enforcement in Beacon Hills, especially when he was sleeping in his truck, but something about the Sheriff makes Theo want to open up, “There was a fight.”

“Yes, with that creature. Did you ever figure out what it was?”

Theo shakes his head, “No. But that’s not it. It… it went right for Liam.”

“And let me guess you decided the best thing to do would be step in front of Liam?” The Sheriff asks, giving Theo a wry smile at his confused frown, “your shoulder is injured. Something tells me you wouldn’t normally turn your back on the thing you’re facing, unless it’s to help Liam.”

Theo looks down at his tea, “Except Liam wasn’t too happy about it.”

“And you two had a fight?” the Sheriff asks.

Theo nods, “Yeah. The worst one we’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure it’ll all work itself out kid. This is your first real fight as a couple so of course it seems bad. They’ll all seem bad because they’re supposed to. If you two ever get in a fight and you don’t feel bad about it that’s when there’s a problem. But I can’t see that happening with you two.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because you remind me of another couple I know. Two idiots who love each other despite how much they argue and would do anything to protect each other. In fact, it might benefit you to talk to one of them.”

“Derek?” Theo asks, knowing the Sheriff has to be talking about Stiles and Derek, and despite he and Stiles being on better terms now he doubts the Sheriff would recommend the two of them talking.  

The Sheriff nods, “You two have more in common than you might think.”

“I guess I could  talk to him,” Theo says, “but...”

“I won’t tell anyone else you’re here unless you want me to,” The Sheriff tells him, grabbing his mug and Theo’s and heading towards the sink. Theo sits there while the Sheriff washes the mugs, his mind drifting back to the fight with Liam. He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, “Stiles’ bed is made up. You can stay here as long as you need. But you really should consider talking to Liam.”

Theo finds himself nodding even though the words barely register. The exhaustion from the fights is starting to catch up to him, the hot shower and the tea only adding to it. He makes his way upstairs, saying good night to the Sheriff as he goes. The thought of sleeping in Stiles’ old room, in his bed, should be weird to him. But right now all he wants to do is crawl into the bed and hide under the covers, never coming out.

Unfortunately for him, despite how exhausted he feels his mind doesn’t seem to want to shut off. He finds himself thinking of Liam and the fight. Should he have handled it differently? He’s not sure. This relationship with Liam is the first one he’s ever been in, and part of him had been naive enough to think it would be the last. And when had that happened? When had he let his guard down enough to let someone consume his being so completely? The thought is a little terrifying because he realizes he doesn’t have much of anyone except for Liam. If he loses Liam…

Theo buries his head in the pillow, wishing he’d thought to grab one of Liam’s so he’d at least have his scent to comfort him. He’s so used to sleeping surrounded by Liam’s scent that he’s not sure how he’s supposed to sleep without it, especially given how they left things. He’d always scoffed when he’d heard people crying over their relationship problems. But now with his tears soaking the pillow under his head he suddenly understands. He just hopes whatever went wrong he’ll be able to fix it.

*

Liam regrets the words almost as soon as they’ve left his mouth. Even though he only meant for Theo to leave the _room_ and not the house. It’s not until he hears the front door slam shut that he realizes just how literally Theo took his words. He tells himself that it’ll be fine, Theo will be back. They’ll talk things out and they’ll be okay. But as the hours wear on and Theo still hasn’t returned Liam starts to worry. He’s calm now. The anger from the fight and seeing Theo hurt has dissipated. Sure he’s still upset that Theo would throw himself in the line of fire for him but he’s not angry, not really.

The later it gets the more worried he becomes. He tries Theo’s phone but finds that he forgot it on their bed when he left. He finds sleep to be impossible. Even with Theo’s scent surrounding him in their bed. He maybe sleeps 2 hours, and that’s only because exhaustion kicks in. He still wakes up earlier than he normally would, anxious when he finds that Theo still hasn’t returned.

Sighing, Liam picks up his phone and calls Mason, hoping that maybe Theo went to him or Corey last night.

Mason Picks up on the third, voice hoarse, “Liam buddy, you’re my best friend but you better have a damn good reason for calling me at 7 in the morning on a Saturday.”

Liam curses, pulling back his phone to see that it is in fact only 7, “Sorry. I just… is Theo with you?”

“Theo? Why would Theo be with me?”

“No reason. Just go back to sleep.”

“No wait, hold on,” Master says, sounding more awake, “you wouldn’t call me looking for Theo without a good reason. You two are practically inseparable. What happened?”

Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair, “We got in a fight. Yes I know, we fight all the time. But not like this. It’s… I told him to get out and he listened. He left the house and didn’t take his phone. And I have no idea where he would go.”

“Have you tried Scott?” Mason asks, “Or even Stiles and Derek? They’re all back in town. I know Stiles and Theo  have a history but it’s worth a shot.”

“Probably if he thinks I wouldn’t look there. I’ll try them. Hopefully he’s with one of them.”

“I’m sure he’s fine Liam. He loves you, I doubt he’d go too far.”

“I threw a book at him and told him to get out Mase,” Liam admits, “you should have seen his face. I expected him to put up a fight or something, not to just _leave_.”

“It’s his first relationship man, and like you said you two fight all the time but not like this. He’s probably just working through his feelings or whatever,” Mason suggests, “I’d called Scott and see if he went there. But maybe at a more decent hour.”

Liam sighs, “Yeah you’re right. If Malia’s with him she’d probably kick my ass for calling so early. I’ll just… maybe I’ll go look for him. But if he comes back…”

“It rained last night so I doubt you’d be able to pick up his scent. I’d just try and get some sleep man, and call Scott in a few hours once you’ve gotten some rest.”

Liam agrees and then ends the call after apologizing to Mason for waking him up. He lays there for going on 20 minutes before he gives up and gets dressed, slipping on his shoes and a hoodie. He knows he rained and he probably won’t find much but he needs to try.

Liam wanders aimlessly around town hoping to catch Theo’s scent before his feet take him to the preserve. He knows Theo had started sleeping out here before Liam convinced him to move in with him so there’s a chance he came back out here. Liam searches for over an hour with no sign of Theo. He winds up in front of the house Derek built when he decided he was going to start spending more time in Beacon Hills. It’s almost 9 a.m. now but knowing Stiles he’s still sleeping and probably convinced Derek to stay in bed too.

He takes a seat on the porch swing and decides to wait it out. Sitting turns into him laying down, deciding it can’t hurt to rest his eyes for a moment. That’s all he’s doing, resting his eyes. Not sleeping. At least that’s what he thinks until he’s startled by a hand on his shoulder. He shoots up, his eyes flashing yellow and his fangs bared before he realizes it’s Derek standing in front of him, his hands up and an eyebrow raised,

“Sorry,” Liam mutters, running a tired hand down his face, “you startled me.”

“Apparently,” Derek says, leaning back against the railing, “What are you doing here Liam?”

“Liam’s here?” Stiles asks, peeking his head outside, “Why so early? I hear we’re lucky if you get up before noon on a Saturday.”

“Usually,” Liam says, “but I couldn’t sleep. Theo and I had a fight.”

“What did he do?” Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes, “do I need to beat him up? Because I will.”

“He didn’t do anything. Well… nothing that warrants you beating him up. You were there last night, you saw him jump in front of that thing for me. If it’s claws would have went any higher or deeper…”

“You got in a fight about him risking his life to protect you,” Derek says.

“That sounds familiar,” Stiles mutters, glaring over at Derek, “so what? He got angry and stormed off?”

“No. I threw a book at him and told him to get out and he left,” Liam says, feeling more and more guilty the more he has to explain what happened.

Stiles laughs, apologizing when Derek shoots him a glare, “So what brought you here?”

“I wasn’t sure where he’d go,” Liam admits, “I called Mason but he hasn’t seen him. I was going to call Scott but it was still too early so I went on a walk hoping to catch his scent or sight of his truck. Then I was out here so I thought I’d at least try…”

“He’s not out here buddy,” Stiles tells him, “but I’m sure he’s safe wherever he is. Why don’t I drive you home? You can get some real rest and wait there in case he comes back. And then call Scott in a few hours.”

“If he doesn’t turn up by tonight we can help you track him down,” Derek offers, “but he probably just needs some space or thinks you need your space.”

Liam runs a tired hand through his hair before looking up at Stiles and Derek, “I know. But I also know he’s most likely in his head and blaming himself. I don’t want that. If I could just talk to him…”

Liam watches as Stiles and Derek share a look before Stiles runs inside. He’s back outside a minute later with his shoes on and the keys to his jeep, “I’ll be back later,” Stiles says, leaning up to kiss Derek before taking Liam’s arm and leading him towards the jeep.

Derek watches them go before heading back inside. He’s just thinking about making breakfast when his phone rings. Looking down he sees that it’s the Sheriff calling, “John.”

“Derek,” John greets back, “are you alone?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at that, even though he knows the man can’t see it, “I am. Stiles just ran Liam home. He was here looking for Theo.”

“Was he?” John asks, “The two of them have a fight?”

“Seems like it,” Derek says, “was there something you needed?”

“I was wondering if you could come over for lunch. Maybe stop by the diner and grab some food. I’ll text you what to get. I have something I need to ask you but it’s better if I do it in person.”

Derek’s confused but agrees to stop by. He picks up the food like the Sheriff asked on the way over. He’s even more confused when he gets out of his car and picks up on two heart beats inside the house. He recognizes the Sheriff’s immediately but can’t place the other one right away. That puts him on alert, wondering if the man might be in danger. Steadying the food in one arm he uses the key the Sheriff gave him to let himself inside.

The Sheriff is waiting in the living room when he steps inside, “Derek, you’re here. Good.”

“I brought the food,” Derek says, handing over the bag to the Sheriff, “is someone else here John?”

John nods, “Theo’s upstairs. He’s still asleep.”

“Theo’s here?” Derek asks, looking towards the stairs. Now that he’s paying attention and knows what to look for he can recognize the heartbeat that clearly belongs to the chimera, “has he been here all this time?”

John sighs, “He has. He showed up here last night looking lost and heartbroken. I couldn’t turn him away.”

“Of course not,” Derek agrees, “So why did you need me here?”

“I was hoping you would talk to the kid,” John tells him, holding a hand up when he sees Derek is about to argue, “Just hear me out. I’m sure you know why they got into the fight. It must have sounded awfully familiar. I just think it might help to talk to someone who understands him a little bit.”

“And you think I do?”

“Don’t you? You risk your life constantly to protect Stiles, even though it pisses the kid off every time. Seems like Theo is as self-sacrificing as you are when it comes to the person he loves.”

Derek glances towards the stairs before sighing, “Fine. I’ll talk to him. After I eat. You promised me lunch.”

“That I did. You got the extra food I asked for?” John asks, opening up the bag.

Derek nods, “I did. I’m guessing it’s for the kid?”

“Yeah I figured he might be hungry. That is, if he ever gets out of bed.”

“It’s his first fight in his first real relationship, of course he’s upset,” Derek says, taking a bite of his burger.

“It must feel like the end of the world,” John says.

Derek finishes his food before grabbing the food that’s left for Theo and heading upstairs. Theo is curled up on his side facing the wall, his head buried under the covers, but Derek can tell he’s awake.

“I know you’re awake Raeken,” Derek says, taking a seat in the computer chair and dropping the bag of food on the bed, “Get up. I have food.”

“No thanks,” Theo’s voice drifts out from under the covers, “I’m not hungry.”

“So what? You’re just going to wallow in your own self-pity and starve yourself to death?”

“It’s not as if anyone would miss me,” Theo mutters.

“That’s bullshit and you and I both know it,” Derek exaggeratedly sighs, yanking the blanket back off of Theo who yelps and reaches blindly for it. Derek flashes his eyes, “I might not be your Alpha but I can still kick your ass. Now get up and eat.”

“Fine,” Theo glares as he sits up and picks up the bag of food Derek placed on the bed and opens it, “what are you even doing here?”

“The Sheriff seems to think you could benefit from talking to me.”

“I thought so too,” Theo tells him, “but that was before you showed up and started being an asshole.”

“It’s called tough love,” Derek smirks, “Sure, I could be all kind and considerate and pat your hand and tell you everything will work itself out. But it didn’t seem like you needed that. At least not right away.”

“Maybe not,” Theo says, taking a small bit of his burger. He grimaces as he chews, “I still don’t have much of an appetite.”

“Just eat what you can,” Derek tells him, “I know it’s hard but you still need to try.”

Theo takes a few more bites before he puts the burger down, looking at it with obvious disdain. He looks cautiously back towards Derek, “So you’re here to talk?”

“Yes. I heard you and Liam had a pretty bad fight.”

“Yeah,” Theo nods, “we’ve fought before but not like this. He threw a book at me and told me to get out. He was pretty mad.”

“You need to understand something,” Derek tells him, “Liam isn’t mad _at_ you. He’s mad because you got hurt protecting him. Believe me, I know. I’ve dealt with the same thing with Stiles. I still do. Because no matter how many times he tells me ‘ _I’m a damn FBI Agent Derek. I can take care of myself’_ or how often I’ve seen it with my own eyes my first instinct will always be to protect him. I think you’re the same way with Liam.”

“I am. I just don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“I know. But you need to realize he doesn’t want anything to happen to you either,” Derek tells him, “think about the hurt you would feel if something happened to Liam. Do you really want him to feel that way because something happened to you?”

Theo ducks his head, “No, of course not.”

“Then you need to start valuing your life more, because someone else does. _Liam_ does. He needs you around as much as you need him.”

“Didn’t seem like that last night,” Theo mutters.

“He _does_ . I saw how desperate the kid was to find you this morning. He’d barely slept. He wandered around town trying to find you before he fell asleep on my porch swing while waiting for me and Stiles to wake up. He’s worried about you Theo, and I can tell he feels terrible about what happened. So just _talk to him_.”

“He was looking for me?” Theo asks, eyes hopeful.

“He was. He tried calling you but you left your phone at home. He’s worried about you,” Derek says.

“Maybe worried I’ll lose control and hurt someone.”

Derek shakes his head, “No, he’s not. He’s worried for your safety. And you know what? You didn’t go out looking for a fight or to hurt someone last night, you came here looking for a safe place to go. That means something.”

Theo doesn’t look convinced so Derek sighs, leveling Theo with a serious look, “Look Theo, I know better than anyone what it’s like to deal with self-hatred. I’ve been there. For a long time I wasn’t sure I was good enough for Stiles. I thought he deserved better. Sometimes I still do. I doubt that feeling will ever go away completely. Just because you’re happy doesn’t mean the darkness can never find you. It’s how you find your way out of it that matters. You have to let other people in, let them help you. And you have to understand that just because you and Liam had one fight doesn’t means it’s over. I’ve watched you two together, it’s going to take a lot more than this to come between the two of you.”

“He’s right, you know,” Melissa says, appearing in the doorway with a steaming cup in her hands, “I made hot chocolate. I know it always helps me when I’m feeling upset.”

Theo smiles and takes the cup, “Thank you Mrs. McCall.”

“Melissa, please. And it’s no problem. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. But I see Derek has it covered.”

“I was just trying to convince him to go home,” Derek tells her.

“That is a good idea,” Melissa agrees, “You and Liam really should talk this out.”

Theo looks down at the mug in his hands before abruptly standing up, holding the mug out for Melissa to take back, “You’re right. Both of you. I need to go home and talk to Liam.”

Melissa smiles, squeezing his hand as he walks by. Theo turns in the doorway to look back at Derek, “Thank you, for what you said. Really.”

Derek ducks his head in acknowledgement, “Anytime.”

The three start making their way downstairs when the front door bangs open, Stiles’ voice reaching them from downstairs, “Derek Hale, are you in here? I saw your car outside.”

Derek rolls his eyes, slipping past Theo and Melissa and making his way downstairs to Stiles, “Your Dad called and wanted to have lunch. I left you a note.”

“Yeah well, I never made it back home after dropping Liam off. Poor kid was distraught. I couldn’t just leave him. He finally fell asleep so I thought I’d come by and ask my Dad for help looking…” he trails off when he catches sight of the two people who followed Derek downstairs. He swings his head around to look at his Dad, “you’ve been hiding him here the whole time?”

“I wouldn’t call it hiding,” John says, “I simply offered him a place to say while he works through things.”

Stiles laughs, “No wonder Liam couldn’t find him. Of all the places we thought to look this wasn’t one of them.”

“I did offer them all a place to go if they ever needed one so it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising.”

“If only Liam would have remembered that, he’s about to call out a damn search party,” Stiles says, narrowing his eyes at Theo, “so you better get your damn ass home and make things right.”

“Liam isn’t the only one upset Stiles,” Derek reminds him.

“It’s fine,” Theo tells him, “I was just heading home when you got here.”

“That’s good to hear son,” the Sheriff says, “I’m sure it’ll all work out once you’ve talked things through.”

“If he’s sleeping when you get there don’t wake him,” Stiles tells him, “he didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I don’t think either of them did,” Derek says, “but Stiles is right. Let him sleep. You both should sleep and talk when you’re well rested.”

“Your truck is parked in the woods around back,” John tells him, “hope you don’t mind that I moved it. I just knew you wanted your privacy.

Theo nods, thanking them once again before heading around back to where his truck is parked. He starts it up and drives slowly back home to where he knows Liam is waiting for him. He’s not sure what’s going to happen when he gets there. Whether there will be more yelling from Liam wondering where he’s been or what. He parks the truck in the driveway, taking a few steadying breaths before heading inside.

The house is quiet, no sounds except the usual sounds of the household appliances. Theo quietly makes his way up to their room, peeking his head inside. Liam is asleep on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Theo’s pillow. Theo takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Liam, of him, of _them_. It calms his wracking nerves enough to where he’s able to kick off his shoes and slip down to just his boxers. He hunts for some sweats, trying not to make too much noise as he slips them on.

He debates going downstairs to the couch but can’t bring himself to do it. It’s only been a day but he’s missed Liam’s scent surrounding him. He knows he won’t be able to sleep without it. So he makes his way over to the bed and carefully slips under the covers.

Liam’s eyes open slightly at the movement, shock and relief lighting up his face when he notices Theo next to him, “ _Theo_. You’re home.”

“I am. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

Liam stares at him for a moment before he scoots closer to Theo, pushing him onto his back before curling up against him, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown that book at you. Or told you to get out. I was just… I wasn’t even mad at you. I was scared.”

“I know Little Wolf,” Theo says, running his nose through Liam’s hair, “I know. And I’m sorry I worried you. I can’t promise I’ll stop trying to keep you safe, but I will be more careful from now on.”

“Good enough for me,” Liam says, unable to suppress the huge yawn that leaves him, “we can talk more after I’ve gotten some sleep. I slept like shit last night.”

“So did I,” Theo admits, “I realized I couldn't sleep without you near me, without your scent.”

“Hmm well we’re together now so let’s take a really long nap.”

“Sounds good,” Theo smiles, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head, “Love you.”

Liam sighs in contentment, “Love you too. Now go to sleep.”

Theo does. They both know they’ll have to talk more about what happened when they wake up, but for now they’re content to just be with each other. Fights will happen, that’s a given, but when they’re together like they are now they know that no matter what happens, they can handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) I am taking prompts for both Thiam and Sterek so send me some (:


End file.
